


Nothin I can say that will make him stay

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jason is kinda there, M/M, Matt is cheating on them with Gil, Porn with Feelings, Rob and Rich miss Matt, Schmelke is just gonna kick everyone's ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: Matt's work and family already keep him from Rich and Rob, who aren't taking his absence well. Further complications arise when Gil walks back into his life. When Rob discovers he's cheating, R2M threatens to fall apart. Can a certain photographer save them?





	1. Chapter 1

_"So Matt cancelled again?"_

  
Rich paused from packing his suitcase, looking down at the text message that had popped up on the screen. Rob. A small sigh passed his lips as he answered.

_"Yeah. You gonna be up for karaoke tonight?"_

Across the city Rob snickered softly, moving his feet up unto the table as he sunk further back in his chair. 

_"Yeah. I'll nap and then get drunk."_

Rich laughed a little when he read the text, replying quickly before going to his closet to find shirts for the weekend. 

_"Sounds like a plan."_

Rob started rocking back and forth in his chair. His thoughts turned immediately back to Matt. The third member of their little menage a trois was actively missing these days. Even now thinking of him produced a feeling of emptiness in Rob's gut. He glanced up to the studio window, watching Jason record for a moment before finally replying back. 

_"In all seriousness, is he okay? Been awhile since we really got a chance to catch up."_

Rich stopped packing and sat down at the edge of his bed, clutching his phone in a limp grip. He knew how much Rob missed Matt when he was away like this. How badly it affected him. He pushed his hair back from his face a few times. After a minute of this he began typing again. 

_"Best I can figure, he's just busy. Ya know, working all the time and moving to Oregon and all."_

Oregon. Rob tapped his phone nervously against his mouth. His eyes searched the room, unable to find something to focus on. 

_"Yeah, right. Anyway...see you tonight?"_

Rich shuddered, nodding to the empty room. 

_"Ten, motel 8 by the airport?"_

_"I'll bring the booze."_

Rob cast his phone to the side, getting up and stretching his back. Jason walked out of the room, gesturing for him to head inside. He gave a slight nod and slipped past into the recording booth, hoping to loose himself in the music and push thoughts of Matt to the side for awhile.

Sure enough Rich was waiting outside the Motel 8 at ten that night. Rob got out of his Uber carrying a brown paper bag containing two six-packs among other necessities. "You want one?" Rich took a hit off the roach he was smoking and then offered the rolled up paper to him. 

Rob shook his head. "Not right now." 

"Alright." He took another hit and then put it out against the cement stairs before flicking it into the garbage can nearby. He followed Rob up the stairs and into the motel lobby. "Room 221." He picked his keycard out of his pocket as they went to the elevator. 

"You paid?" It was an obvious question, just Rob's attempt at small talk. 

He nodded though. "That was our agreement, right? You buy the booze, I pay the tab?" 

"Yeah." Rob fell quiet again as they rode the elevator up and got off. Once inside their room he put the bag down and pulled out the beer. 

"You want to drink first? Get something to eat?" He sat down on the bed, kicking off his boots. Rob shook his head, putting the beer aside and pulling out a pack of trojans and some ky jelly. "Fancy." Rich muttered with a smirk, trying to get a smile out of Rob. He wasn't having it, his mood still neutral, teetering on dark. He just undid his belt and started to unbutton his jeans. Rich pressed his lips together, watching him fumble with the button before getting up and taking his hands in his own. He brushed Rob's hands away and undid the stubborn button himself, pushing his zipper down and then raised his eyes to his lover. "Matt?" He didn't have to guess what was on Rob's mind. 

Rob huffed and shook his head. "Let's not talk about him." He reached for Rich's belt and started to undo it. Rich let him, moving his hips to help loosen his jeans. 

"Robbie." He laced his fingers into the brown and grey curls and tilted his head back so he had access to his lips, dry and chapped. He kissed them lightly. Rob kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

_Meanwhile..._

Matt parked his jeep in the motel lot and got out, pulling his baseball cap lower to hide his face. Gil was waiting for him in the corner of the dimmly lit garage. He raised his head just as Matt walked over to him, his strides long and desperate. He grabbed the taller man by his shoulders, forcing his neck down so they could kiss. 

"Guess you got my text." Gil muttered pulling away, slightly breathless. "Glad you're here." He stared at Matt through his sunglasses, admiring how even in the weak light he could see how tan and toned his body had become since he last saw him. 

"You thought I wouldn't come?" Matt took a step back, his eyes roaming over Gil's face. He was wearing facial hair now, dark, coarse and thick at his mouth and chin. 

"I thought maybe you'd be with Rich and Rob tonight." His comment stops Matt in his tracks. He tries not to look guilty, but Gil can already see it in his face. "They don't know I'm here, do they."

"No." Matt's voice is hoarse. His body trembles. He can't really think straight. He just knows he wants Gil. It's been almost two years since they were last together, and in this moment even the smell of his cologne is going straight to his dick.

"Maybe we shouldn't?" It's not a serious suggestion, just one Gil feels he needs to make. So he can say he gave Matt a chance. He can already see he won't accept: his jeans are tight over his crotch, stretching to accomadate his growing girth. It makes his mouth water and his own dick stirs to attention. 

"I need you now." Matt hisses, pupils blown and hands trembling as Gil links his fingers with his own. He leans forward and catches his lips again, swollen and pink and quivering. He darts his tongue into his mouth, and Matt accepts it, circling it with his own as he pushes back against him. 

"We're in room 222." he gasps out, breathless again as he turns his head. Matt lays a kiss to his temple, and he can feel that his hands are more steady now. He squeezes Gil's fingers, gesturing for him to lead the way as they mount the cement stairs. 


	2. 2

Rob opened his eyes and stilled himself for a moment. His eyes rolled upwards, towards the sounds of a bed rocking and someone...or more then someone, moaning loudly beyond the wall between them. Something about the sound was startling him. "Rich."

  
Rich, currently leaving red blemishes on Rob's neck as he bit and sucked and slurped at the thin skin behind his lips, didn't respond. 

"Rich." Rob said again, this time shoving his palm against his lover's cheek to make him stop. "You hear that?"

Rich looked up, nose scrunched in annoyance. But he paused. And then rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Somebody else gettin' serviced in the next room, so?" 

"It sounds..." Rob didn't finish. He pressed his lips together, brow knitted in frustration. 

Rich watched him, concerned. "It sounds?" He echoed, waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

"Never mind." Rob reached up and wrapped his fingers into Rich's curls. 

Rich went back to attacking Rob's neck with kisses, moaning just a little louder to try and drown out the couple next door. He hit a particularly sensitive spot and Rob gasped out his name, crying in pleasure. 

Matt's breath caught in his throat. "Did you hear that?" He put his hands on Gil's chest, forcing him to still himself inside him. 

"Wha?" Gil, breathless and covered in sweat, looked into Matt's face, finding him looking concerned and a little spooked. 

"I thought I.." Matt's eyes drifted from the ceiling back to Gil. He shook his head, as if clearing away the idea. "Move." He demanded, once again engaged with his partner. "Move, goddamnit." 

Gil obliged, rolling his hips and thrusting hard up into him. Matt moaned. Gil gasped. "Jesus Matt!" 

Rob's head came up again. He definitely heard someone say: "Matt." 

Rich paused, his tongue still wrapped around Rob's dick. He didn't speak, but his golden eyes flew up to meet Rob's. Questioning. Rob groaned softly, feeling himself go limp despite Rich's best efforts. Rich, also aware that his night had been ruined, pulled off as quickly and as gently as possible. "Jesus Rob. If it bothers you that much, go tell them to knock it down a few." He didn't mean to sound cruel, just frustrated. His dick wasn't particularly flaccid at the moment, and if Rob wasn't going to be engaging he would be heading straight for the shower to take care of matters himself. 

Rob sighed, giving Rich an apology glance. He moved himself away from his lover, searching blindly for his abandoned pants and pulling them on. "I just...I have to know." Rob said after a moment of awkward silence. There was another particularly loud moan from the next room, followed by screams of "Jesus Christ Gil." 

Rich perked up at that. "Gil." He mouthed. 

That was enough for Rob, he shot out of the bed and to the door, wrenching it open and grabbing wildly at the door immediately to their left. "Matt!" He shouted, pounding hard against the wood. 

"Oh fuck." Matt sat up so quickly he almost sent Gil toppling off the bed. "Oh fuck." He said again. His green eyes widen with terror, and he looked at Gil almost paralyzed. 

Gil regained composure much quicker, immediately grabbing for Matt's jeans and his own. He threw a pair at Matt, realizing only as he slid the other pair on that he had given Matt the wrong ones, but it was too late. Rob's anxious, hysterical cries still came from beyond the door, and Matt was already up, pulling the door open as fast as he could.   
For a moment they just stared at each other. Gil could see Rich standing just behind Rob, leaning against the wall, his expression unreadable. Gil turned bright red under Rich's glare, the ruddy color spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. 

Matt stared at Rob with tears already slipping down his face. "R-r-rob." His voice quivered.  _Please. Please don't do this._

  
"You son of a bitch!" Rob shoved him back, hard. Hard enough for him to stumble, falling back into Gil, who caught him swiftly and kept him standing. He almost wished he had fallen, the pain would be a distraction. He left himself open, preparing for Rob's next bought of anger. He watched it forming in his eyes: red, swollen, betrayed.   

"Robbie." Rich grabbed him under the arms, pulling him back before he could strike Matt again.  

"Let go!" He swayed and fought under Rich's grip, the rage inside him bubbling and turning. "Rich!"Rich dragged him back into their room, manevering him inside and closing the door behind him. "Son of a bitch." He beat Rich with reddened fists, pounding his chest even as tears spilled out. "Fuck." He sobbed. Rich wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him close. He didn't speak, the forsaken look in Rob's eyes was enough for both of them. It engulfed him, penetrated him, wrapped around his heart so tight that every beat was more painful then the last. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I fucked up.” Matt sat on the bed, his face hidden in his hands. Gil sat behind him, running fingers roughly into the muscles at Matt’s back, trying to coax them into the relaxation Matt’s tormented mind would not allow. “I fucked up.” He said again, with more conviction.

“What do you want me to say, Mattie?” Gil’s voice was soft and soothing, trying to take away the hurt. His hands caught a particularly sore spot and Matt hissed as Gil worked the spasm out of it.

“Tell me you still love me.” There were tears now.

Gil grabbed Matt’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I will always love you.” He placed a kiss to Matt’s cheek, lips tender and soft. It made Matt shiver, another tear slipping down his face.

“What am I gonna do? We have a con tomorrow. How am I supposed to face them?” He grabbed Gil’s hands, nails digging into his flesh.

“We’re gonna go, and we’re gonna keep appearances up, and we’ll figure it out later.” _We have to. I know how much you love them. Maybe even more then you love me._ He didn’t say the second part outloud but it pounded through his mind, settled in his doubts. Rob and Rich were Matt’s soulmates, his life partners, the ones he always turned to, always went to. They were R2M for Christ’s sake. He was just someone Matt liked fooling around with. On the road they were brothers, not lovers, save a quick fuck in a bathroom after karaoke when Gil was still on the circuit. “I think I might know someone who can help.”

“Why is this my problem again?” Schmelke leaned against a chair, fiddling with his camera settlings rather than listening to Gil. “Sounds like you and Matt fucked up and now you’ve gotta deal with it.”

“Do you want Rob, Rich, and Matt to kill each other this weekend? Be a pretty big blow to the fans. Mess up the schedule and all.”

“Oh what will I ever do with all that free time?”

Gil rolled his eyes and sighed. “Come on, Chris. Matt is really broken up. Rob is too. And Rich is angry as fuck, and you know what his temper is like.”

Schmelke glanced at Gil over his shoulder. “Alright, alright. I’ll deal with them. But you gotta stay far away from Rich this weekend. I don’t want to have to be pulling him off of you every time I turn around.”

“Yeah, body block me?”

Schmelke laughed. “Why the hell would I take a bullet for you, again?”

“Because you love me.”

“Sounds like loving you is trouble.”

“Loving Matt is trouble.”

“Touche.”

**Author's Note:**

> More later...


End file.
